The Malfoy Inheritance
by amatorlibri22
Summary: "Ms. Granger," Mr. Malfoy answered me, looking as though he would rather have tea with Buckbeak than answer my question, "Draco is a quarter Veela, and you are his mate." And somehow, the impossible happened. My day got even worse.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This is my first multi-chapter story and I'm pretty excited about it. I hope you guys enjoy it. Criticism is always welcome. I'm trying my hardest to make it sound like they are actually from the UK, heaven knows I watch enough British television to have a basic understanding, but alas, I am nothing but an American trying to sound British. So I'll apologise upfront about that. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, Draco and Hermione would have gotten together and no one would have died. It would be all sunshine and rainbows. Also, I wouldn't waste all my time writing fanfiction. **

**Hermione's POV**

I'm late. Extremely late. I've never been late for anything in my entire life. It just figures that the one day that the fourth year Gryffindors decide that it would be hilarious if they gave nosebleed nougats to all the unsuspecting first and second years, I have an important heads meeting with Dumbledore. So instead of leaving the common room and heading to the headmasters office, I was escorting the first and second years gullible enough to try anything of Fred and George's to the hospital wing with blood coursing down their faces.

"Madame Pomfrey!" I yelled hoping that she would be close by.

"What is it? Oh dear. Let me guess Nosebleed Nougats?"

I nodded my assent.

"Well come here children. I keep telling Dumbledore that something must be done about the Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes products. I have children in here almost everyday with some product used as a joke or incorrectly. I just don't understand why the products aren't already banned! They do much more harm than good." Madame Pomfrey ranted.

As Madame Pomfrey was railing against the Weasley twins products, I snuck out. I just didn't have the time to listen to the same speech for what must have been the hundredth time.

After finishing at the hospital wing, and then giving the fourth year culprits detention for the next week with Filch, I finally made my way to the headmasters office. Somewhere from the start of the mornings fiasco and sprinting to the Headmaster's office from the Gryffindor common room, I lost the slip of paper with the password to get in.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me. Could this day get any worse?"

"Talking to yourself Granger? I always knew you had to be mental to be able to be friends with Scarhead and his funny little sidekick, Weaselboy."

Apparently I was wrong and my day could in fact, get worse.

"Oi, Malfoy, get lost. Don't you have some first years to terrorize or something of the sort?" I spat at the Head Boy. Though how an incompetent fool like Malfoy got Head Boy is beyond me.

Dumbledore chose that moment to open the door and let us in, so instead of charming me with whatever flattering comment that was about to come out of Malfoy's mouth, he simply sneered at me. Tosser.

"Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Granger. Lovely to see you both, have a seat. Lemon drop?"

I did not in fact want a lemon drop, but I wasn't focused on that at the moment. No, the two platinum blondes standing behind Dumbledore's desk held my attention.

"Mister and Misses Malfoy?" I asked in astonishment.

Could my day get any better?

"Mother, Father? What are you doing here? I told you I would contact you when I found her. There's no need for you to be here."

Malfoy seemed just as surprised as I was to see his parents. What did he mean by he would tell them when he found her? Found who?

"Well seeing as it's almost Halloween and you still don't have an idea of who she is, we've come to impress upon you the importance of this. You obviously don't understood the magnitude of your condition." Lucius Malfoy practically sneered at his son.

Condition? Was Malfoy sick?

"I have an idea of who she is." Malfoy mumbled softly.

The older Malfoy's looked taken aback while Dumbledore just smiled at Malfoy with a twinkle in his eye.

"I'm terribly confused. Who is this 'she' you all keep talking about and how does this pertain to me?" I asked bewildered.

Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy were whispering to themselves too quietly for me to hear anything they were saying. Malfoy was scowling at the floor and Dumbledore was just standing there with that stupid twinkle in his eye. No one seemed inclined to answer my question.

"Can someone please tell me what is going on and how this pertains to me?" I asked starting to get incredibly frustrated that no one would answer me.

The elder Malfoys were still muttering amongst themselves and didn't bother to acknowledge that I had spoken.

"Mr. Malfoy, I do believe Ms. Granger deserves to be told the truth." Dumbledore spoke kindly to Malfoy.

"Fine." Malfoy grumbled. He turned and looked at me "Granger, don't hit me."

What on earth would Malfoy want to do that would make me want to-

The next thing I knew Malfoys lips were on mine and he was kissing me.

I felt like I was on fire. It felt like electricity was coursing through my blood. His lips were softer than I could have imagined.

I did the the only thing I could do when confronted with such a situation.

"What the HECK Malfoy?" I screeched as I shoved him off of me.

Further protest died in my throat as I got a good look at him. His usual grey eyes were as black as charcoal, and he was looking at me like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time. Overwhelmed and in awe. He had sharp fangs with, was that _blood _on his otherwise pearly teeth?

"It's her." Malfoy growled as he stormed out of the room, the door slamming shut behind him.

"Can someone _please_ explain what's going on?" I looked around, desperate for answers. This situation was starting to scare me. Was Malfoy sick? What did he mean 'it's her'? I had a thousand questions, but I refrained from asking. Mr. Malfoy was looking rather sick and Mrs. Malfoy had a rather joyful expression on her face. Neither of those things could bode well for me.

"Ms. Granger," Dumbledore spoke to me as you would to a dangerous animal, "I'm sure you've heard of Veela's?"

"Of course professor." I answered. "But what do Veela's have to do with anything?"

"What can you tell me about quarter veelas?" Dumbledore requested.

I was curious as to why Dumbledore was asking me this and why he was avoiding all my questions, but that's just how Dumbledore is I suppose.

"Well," I started sucking in a deep breath "Veela's are a magical creature reminiscent of sirens from Greek mythology. They are able to draw men in and get them to do strange things to get closer to them. When angered or threatened, they become almost bird like, resembling harpies. Quarter Veelas are a bit different, they may or may not inherit the characteristics of a full Veela. Also unlike the pure Veela's half, quarter and sometimes eighth Veela's have a 'mate'. A person of the opposite gender who is destined to to be with the Veela for the rest of their lives. They are considered 'soul mates". The Veela must mark their mate by biting them and injecting their toxins into the bloodstream, fully binding the couple. The Veela must do this by their 18th birthday or die a very painful death. Folklore suggests that this is because the Veela dies of a broken heart, while plausible and somewhat true, the actual reason for this is that the toxins that would be injected into the mate start poisoning the Veela's body, which as you can imagine is not pleasant. The first half Veela recorded is-"

"That was quite impressive Ms. Granger. I am pleased that you have quite an understanding of Veela's and their history."

I was quite disgruntled that Dumbledore would just interrupt me like that, but I was more curious than put out.

"What I don't understand Headmaster is why you're asking me about this."

"Ms. Granger," Mr. Malfoy answered me, looking as though he would rather have tea with Buckbeak than answer my question, "Draco is a quarter Veela, and you are his mate."

And somehow, the impossible happened. My day got even worse.

**Read and Review! =)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: I feel terrible about how long it took to update this story. Good news, I already have chapter three written, and part of chapter four. So it shouldn't take as long to update this time. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy reading this story as much as I love writing it. **

**Disclaimer: *sigh* Sadly, I don't own Harry Potter. If I did, there would be way more Draco in the stories. Seriously, less Harry and more Draco. **

**Read and review! **

I've known since I was thirteen about being quarter Veela. Imagine my surprise when I found out that the pure blood that I had prided myself on, was not in fact as pure as I had been brought up to believe. Apparently my grandfather wasn't aware that my grandmother was a full Veela. How stupid do you have to be to not know that your betrothed is a veela? I asked my father that same question and got a thirty minute lecture on respecting your elders.

It's normal for an inheritance to consist of money and some other junk you can sell for more money, but the Malfoys aren't normal. Oh no, the Malfoys have to be different, not only am I inheriting enough money that my great, great, great grandchildren will never have to work, I get a nice set of Veela genes that could possibly kill me. I came into my Veela inheritance this past summer in which I spent an entire week at St. Mungos so they could monitor the changes. It bloody hurt. Healers are such incompetent fools.

Now that I've come into my 'inheritance', I can start searching for my mate. Which I've been trying to do since school started. To no avail. Apparently I will be 'drawn' to her and will become 'protective' of her. I've ruled out all of the Slytherin females and most of Ravenclaw, which means that Gryffindor is my last hope. I'd rather my Veela blood slowly poison me than bind myself to a Hufflepuff for life. I still have standards for Merlin's sake.

"Malfoy!"

"Zabini? What do you want?"

"Merlin Malfoy, I've been trying to get your attention for the past five minutes. Don't you have to meet with Dumbledore in five minutes?"

Bugger, I'd forgotten about that.

"I was just leaving now. Not that it's any of your business."

"I have much better things to do than stick my nose in your business Malfoy."

"Keep telling yourself that Zabini, maybe one of these days it will be true."

"You only have four minutes left Malfoy, I'd get a move on if I were you."

Zabini was right, I was going to be late if I didn't hurry. Not that I would be telling him that. I left the Slytherin common room at a leisurely pace, for a Malfoy does not hurry for anyone, headmaster included.

What did the headmaster want anyway? It couldn't be about my grades, they are only second to Granger's. Maybe the headmaster found out about my skipping out on patrolling for the past month? But how could he have found that out? No one knew, he made sure of that. So that couldn't be it. Oh Merlin. He better not be calling me to a meeting to talk about my Veela inheritance. It would be just like Dumbledore to try and get me to open up about my feelings and all that crap. I'm not some sort of bleeding Hufflepuff for Salzars sake. Oh Merlin, this meeting ought to be brilliant.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me, could this day get any worse?"

Granger. What is she doing outside of Dumbledore's office? And what is that heavenly scent? Wait, heavenly scent? Get a hold on yourself Draco. Hurry up and insult her.

"Talking to yourself Granger? I always knew you had to be mental to be able to be friends with Scarhead and his funny little sidekick, Weaselboy."

Ah, insult Pothead, Weasel and Granger all at once, nice one Draco.

"Oi, Malfoy, get lost. Don't you have some first years to terrorize or something of the sort?"

Terrorize first years? I haven't terrorized first years since fifth year. Wait a second, that scent… I should be repulsed by any scent but that of my- no. Sweet Merlin, Granger is NOT my mate. She couldn't be. Get a grip Draco. You just don't have an idea of who your mate is, so your brain is playing tricks on you. Yeah, that's it.

Yes you do. You have a pretty good idea who it is, you just don't want to admit it.

I would rather throw myself off the astronomy tower then bind myself to the harpy standing next to me for all eternity. It's just my brain playing tricks on me.

I was about to inform Granger that I was not in fact going to get lost, when Dumbledore opened the door to let us in. I settled on sneering at her.

I'm pretty sure Dumbledore asked me a question, but I couldn't tell you what it was. What in Salazar's name were my parents doing here? Oh Merlin, they wouldn't dare. Who am I kidding? Of course they would. That's exactly what they're doing here. Bloody hell, I better smooth this over before it can get any worse.

"Mother, Father? What are you doing here? I told you I would contact you when I found her. There's no need for you to be here." I coldly stated to my parents.

"Well seeing as it's almost Halloween and you still don't have an idea of who she is, we've come to impress upon you the importance of this. You obviously don't understood the magnitude of your condition."

Who does he take me for, he acts as though I'm as daft as Goyle. I'm fully aware of the consequences if I don't find her. I'm not an idiot for Merlin's sake.

Just tell them.

Oh ho. That would go over well. No. I don't know for sure anyway.

They deserve to know.

Oh bloody hell. Developing a bloody conscience is the last thing I need right now.

"I have an idea of who she is." I practically whispered to my parents.

Granger was being typical Granger and asking questions incessantly, but I ignored her in favor of scowling at the floor.

"Mr. Malfoy, I do believe Ms. Granger deserves to be told the truth."

Wait, Dumbledore knows? Of course Dumbledore knows. The old coot knows everything. That would explain the creepy twinkle that has been in his eyes since he found out about my condition.

I needed to know once and for all if she was my mate. I needed to kiss her. It was the only sure way of knowing. It couldn't hurt, right? Who am I kidding. I'll probably get some disease that makes me fawn all over Potter or something. Or Granger will hit me.

"Fine. Granger, don't hit me."

Ever since I found out about being part Veela, I've been reading up on them. It describes the feeling of finally finding your mate. I don't feel as if words could properly describe it. My body was on fire, I felt invincible, like if the Dark Lord walked into the room I could strike him dead with sheer will power. It felt like a piece of myself I hadn't known was missing had finally fallen into place.

It was terrifying.

"What the HECK Malfoy?"

The next thing I knew I was being violently shoved and screeched at. Neither of which I appreciated.

Granger looked as though she was petrified of me, and for reasons I don't want to think about, that hurt.

I managed to ground out "It's her" before storming out of the room. Like anyone could have been confused. I could feel my fangs and tasted blood. Which meant my eyes were probably black as well. Fantastic.

I went to my dorm and grabbed my Nimbus 2001 and went out to the quidditch pitch. Flying helped clear my head.

Granger's my mate. For life. My life is in her hands. Literally. It hit me like a ton of bricks. Would she let me die? Would she use this as blackmail? What would she want from me?

Bloody Malfoy inheritance.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:**

**So sorry it took so long to post this. School has started these past few weeks, and my creativity levels seemed to be at an all time low. I love school, but it seems to drain all of my energy, not to mention my free time. Also, a thank you to all the people who took the time to review/favorite/follow, it means the world to me!**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. *GASP* _**

_"Ms. Granger," Mr. Malfoy answered me, looking as though he would rather have tea with Buckbeak than answer my question, "Draco is a quarter Veela, and you are his mate."_

_And somehow the impossible happened. My day got even worse._

I sat there gaping like a fish for about twenty seconds before I realized that everyone was waiting for me to respond. What was I suppose to say? They weren't really expecting me to be okay with this were they? They'd have to be crazy to just think that I would be okay with binding myself to Malfoy for life without thinking it through and looking for a way out. Oh who am I kidding. I did extensive research on part Veelas after I met Fleur. I know that there is no way out of this. I just needed sometime to let this sink in.

"I don't know what you want me to say. This is quite a surprise, finding out that I'm a mate to a person I don't particularly like, was not on my to do list this morning."

This didn't seem to please the elder Malfoys and with Dumbledore still looking as though Christmas had come early, the whole thing is starting to stress me out. I need to go to the library and soon, I'll be able to think better while reading a good book. It's definitely a _Hogwarts: A History _kind of day. That's exactly what I'm going to do, now to get out of this meeting.

"Name your price." Lucius Malfoy interrupted my thoughts.

"What?" I asked dumbly.

"We're ready to offer a substantial amount of money to help _persuade _you in your decision." The Malfoy patriarch stated coldly.

Wait, was he trying to bribe me into making a decision? Oh Merlin, that's hilarious!

"I won't be making my decision today, and when I do, no amount of galleons will change my mind. I will not be bribed, coerced, intimidated, or blackmailed into saving your son. I will make my choice by the end of the school year, rest assured. And the first time I feel like either of you are attempting to bribe, coerce, intimidate, or blackmail into accepting Draco as my mate, I will not hesitate to walk away from the situation all together. Have I made myself clear?"

Mr. Malfoy looked as though he was about to argue, but thankfully Dumbledore stepped in.

"I do believe that is fair Ms. Granger."

"Wait. I have a condition of my own." Narcissa Malfoy spoke up for the first time since I had arrived at this joke of a 'meeting'. If you could even call it that. Personally I'm thinking more along the lines of a sentencing.

Dumbledore gestured for her to go on. Mrs. Malfoy turned towards me.

"I love my son Ms. Granger, more than you could understand at this point in time. Maybe someday you'll understand when you have children of your own, but right now you do not. I will not sit back and let a seventeen year old girl decide if my son lives or dies while I sit back and do nothing. I am neither stupid nor blind Ms. Granger. I know you and Draco have a history, an unpleasant one at that, but I ask you to look past the twelve year old who called you names and hexed you, and try to get to know the man he has become. I love my son Ms. Granger, but I am not blind to his faults. It will not be easy to get past the thick walls Draco has built around himself, walls so thick that I fear it will be near impossible to break down. Draco's natural defense mechanism is to push anyone trying to get close to him away. He won't always be kind Ms. Granger. Draco is not a typical fairytale prince, he will battle the veela in him at every step and try to push you away. But I am willing to promise that it will be worth it. Draco is fiercely loyal to those he loves and cares about, the veela in him will only magnify that trait. If after spending time with him, and befriending him, you still don't deign him worthy of someone you can see yourself spending the rest of your life with, than I will resign myself to that fact and will bother you no more. Until then neither Lucius nor I will contact you unless you have contacted us first. Do we have a deal Ms. Granger?"

If that speech was supposed to make me feel better, it wasn't working. Forget all the nasty things Malfoy has said or done to me over the years? It was a tall order, but I wasn't about to let Malfoy die either.

"Deal. But Mrs. Malfoy? I will not sit back and let him walk all over me. I am not one to take things sitting down. I will not coddle your son. I will tell him exactly as it is. As you are probably aware, I have no problems telling him off. I am not your typical fairytale princess, I am a person of action."

I wasn't about to be bombarded with letters telling me I wasn't upholding my end of the deal if Malfoy wrote his parents telling them that I was being rude when all I was doing was giving back what was handed to me.

Mrs. Malfoy smiled at me and laughed. "Of course dear. I wouldn't expect anything less from a person with your background."

I wasn't sure if that was a remark about my being friends with Harry, or a stab at my blood or something entirely different, so I let it slide. My head was starting to hurt, and the library was looking better and better every second. I needed to end this meeting and fast.

"Well, if you'll excuse me, I have other responsibilities that I need to get to, so I'll just be on my way out."

"If you'll just wait one second Ms. Granger, there is just one more thing I would like to discuss."

I love Dumbledore, really. I definitely don't want to strangle him with my bare hands right now.

"I think that it would be best to keep this under wraps for a while, at least until Ms. Granger makes her decision. Ms. Granger, you may tell Mr. Potter and Mr. and Miss Weasley if you wish. It would be better for all involved that only a select few know about this. Alright?"

We all nodded our agreement.

"Alright Ms. Granger. I'm afraid I'm going to need to speak to the Malfoy's in private. You will be excused from your classes for the rest of the week if you so wish."

Dumbledore didn't have to tell me twice. I was out of there. He was crazy if he thought I would want to skip out on my classes though. I need things to stay as normal as they possibly could.

I hurried off to the library, careful to avoid anyone who would want to stop and chat. When I finally made it to my normal table I took out my beloved version of _Hogwarts: A History _and let the events of the day sink in. Deep down I knew that I could never just let Malfoy die if there was anything I could do to save him. I wasn't about to let anyone else, especially Malfoy, know that though. What was I going to do? I guess the only thing to do was find Malfoy and do exactly what I had told myself I would never do: become friends with the Ferret.

Ah, speak of the devil and he shall appear. What a fantastic day this is shaping up to be.

**Reviews make me jump for joy. Quite literally.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: Again, I would like to thank everyone who reviewed/favorited/followed. It really means the world to me! So Draco might be a bit OOC this chapter, but honestly? It's a blast writing a dramatic Draco Malfoy. Anyway, Please keep reviewing! It makes my day, seriously! Also, thank you to tsukinopen for pointing out that the entire previous chapter was in bold. It is now fixed. So thanks.**

**Side note: I'm rather curious to what house all my readers are in? I'm in Gryffindor, though I could also be a Ravenclaw. Let me know in the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: As stated before, if I wrote/owned Harry Potter Draco and Hermione would have gotten together and had a bunch of clever, good-looking, know-it-all children. As in the books Hermione and Ron got together, *shudder* I obviously didn't write them. Big surprise there. **

Granger's my mate. For life. My life is in her hands. Literally. It hit me like a ton of bricks. Would she let me die? Would she use this as blackmail? What would she want from me?

Bloody Malfoy inheritance.

I walked back from the quidditch pitch sweaty, gross and quite depressed. There was no way on earth that Granger was going to become my mate. Knowing her, she wouldn't be bribed into it either. Why did the universe hate me so much? Why Granger? Any girl would have been better than Granger. Except maybe Loony Lovegood and Weaselette. Well Draco, better make these next few months mean something, they're the last you're going to get.

I walked past the library and realized that I needed a book in there for a potions assignment that was due tomorrow.

Dying or not, I still didn't dare cross Snape.

"Malfoy! We need to talk. Let's go back to the head's common room and discuss you-know-what."

Just what I needed today, the bossy know-it-all to rub it in my face the fact that she is going to let me die. I haven't done anything truly terrible in my life, have I? I mean, sure I was a bit of a bully when I was younger, but I was young and clueless! I wouldn't have been so terrible if I knew that it would ultimately be my demise.

"Granger? Stop shrilling at me. You can't order me around. I have better things to do than to hear you list all the reasons of why you're going to let me die. I get it Granger, you don't want to be tied to me for life. But you don't have to rub it in my face. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to start arrangements for my funeral."

Maybe I could guilt Granger into becoming my mate? That just might work. Gryffindor are supposed to be bleeding hearts, aren't they? Granger is the biggest bleeding heart of them all. I'm such a genius.

"Oh stop being so dramatic Malfoy. We need to talk. Now, you can get your scrawny arse up and we'll both pretend you had a choice, or I'll hex you all the way to the common room. Your choice."

Oh Merlin, Granger's in a foul temper. Lovely, just what I needed today. An angry Gryffindor.

"Alright, alright Granger. I'm moving. Don't get your knickers in a twist."

With that an irritated Granger followed me back to the common room.

Sitting on the couch in the center of the common room I waited for Granger to speak.

She wasn't saying anything. Didn't she want to 'talk'? I had more important things to do today than sit here and watch Granger fiddle with her hands.

"As much as I'm enjoying this stimulating conversation Granger, I have better things to do than just sit here. I need to contact my parents and tell them where I want to be buried and who I will allow to go to my funeral. I also need to talk with Zabini and make sure his speech about how wonderful a person I am, and about how the good die young fits my exact specifications, and I also need to decide what I want buried with-"

"Malfoy could you shut up? I wanted to speak to you about the situation we've been placed in."

"Spare me the 'I feel so bad, but I can't live the rest of my life with you' speech Granger. I'd rather not spend any of my rather limited time left on this earth with you."

"Ugh Malfoy be quiet and let me speak."

"Alright Granger, you have permission to speak."

She rolled her eyes before continuing.

"Listen Malfoy, I'm not a hateful person. I'm not just going to let you die. I'm also not going to bind myself magically to a nasty, rude, self-centered git for life. I'm willing to give you a second chance. I believe that is reasonable considering the circumstances. I'm also not going to jump into a relationship with you. We will remain strictly friends until a further date, which I will decide."

"Why Granger, what a generous and noble offer. Fine. We'll be friends."

I didn't give her a chance to reply. I scooped up my school things and went up to my room.

So Granger wants to be friends? Well, I suppose that's better than just leaving me to die, but still not the most favorable outcome. How long did she just want to be 'friends'? Didn't she realize that now that I've realized who my mate is that the Veela will slowly start taking over until I've marked her? Wasn't she supposed to be smart?

I needed a plan. A plan to woo Hermione Granger. She'd be delusional to think that I'm just going to stand back and be 'friends'. Now that I knew I wasn't going to die, it was time for a course of action. Malfoy's never did things by halves, and I wasn't about to start now. Granger wouldn't know what hit her.

I needed her to fall in love with me in just a couple months. If this were any other girl the plan would be simple, flirt with her a bit, maybe snog her once or twice, but this is Hermione Granger and she isn't at all your ordinary girl. How terrible.

If I stop being insufferable to her altogether, she would get suspicious and figure out pretty quickly what I was up to. I needed to continue to be insufferable, but in a way as to not hurt her sensitive Gryffindor feelings.

But first, a nap. Then that stupid potions assignment. Plan or not, I still didn't dare cross Snape.

**Read and review! **


End file.
